RWCWF: The Adventures of Rikishi
by Dengar999
Summary: (RWCWF: Side Stories) The 400-pound Samoan WWE superstar wrestler Rikishi travel by spaceship to Arc Planet to wrestle at RWCWF. He wanted to see what's it like to wrestle there, to face different superstar species/characters from around the galaxy, to make new fans, to win championships and to become famous. Will he become a famous RWCWF superstar or will he fall?
1. Opening

**Author's Notes:**

**-Book cover image coming soon!**

**-Damn it 'writer's block' is a pain in the ass, especially being busy with school and work which there is a lot of stuff to do! Hard to concentrate with noise around me which I want things to be more silence and quiet. I mostly write my stories during the morning and at the night. It's really hard for me to write.**

**-My RWCWF (Random World's Collide Wrestling Federation) series started in 2002 where I made my own series with CAWs (create a wrestler(s)) characters from anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, plays, TV and miscellaneous at the WWE WrestleMania X8 game. I continue it again around 2003? Or 2004? I don't remember. ****I just called the series the 'Wrestling' after playing WWE WrestleMania X9, WWE Day Of Reckoning 1, 2, Smackdown vs Raw 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2010. Until in 2010 I gave it a new name RWCWF. ****I decide not to write Wrestling and/or RWCWF FanFictions or make YouTube videos around those years because I'm not interested in it and it takes a lot of work and I prefer to do my series on those videogames I play for fun, for myself. ****But now I decide to do one since I was bored and I wanted to do with one of my favorite WWE wrestlers. Rikishi! I might plan on writing some more RWCWF FanFiction series if I'm bored. **

**-This is for my J25 The Arc King's FanFiction series, this is the wrestling series. Not the main stories of the J25 The Arc King series.**

**-This is an alternative universe where everything collides together as a crossover between anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, plays, TV and miscellaneous.**

* * *

**To readers and writers, I would appreciate if you can review my story, saying what you like about it and what makes it interesting. Also can you correct and fix on my grammar, punctuation, spelling please? By correcting and fixing it for me on how to make my story look good and better and on what can I improve on?**

**And remember! If you don't like it, don't read it or post a negative/bad comment! It's not that hard!**

* * *

_******The following is a work of fiction in which all characters, places and things appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, places and things is purely coincidental.**_

* * *

**RWCWF (Random World's Collide Wrestling Federation)**

**The Adventures of Rikishi**

**By Dengar999**

**From the J25 The Arc King Productions**

* * *

_"I did it... For the Rock... I did it for the People..."_ _- The Rock_

* * *

**Opening**

**Year: 2014**

**Time: 4:00 PM**

**Location: Arc Planet, Manda country, Downsmack Arena.**

Arc Planet is a planet with a Toad population living in this law and order planet. It was found by J25 The Arc King in 2008, the planet was colored in crimson.

Manda was a beautiful country with beaches and resorts.

RWCWF known as Random World's Collide Wrestling Federation is a wrestling company owned by Mr. Toad and then at the future it was owned by J25 The Arc King. It was found in 2002 and it was inspired by WWE known as World Wrestling Entertainment. RWCWF is known for superstars that are different species and that came from other worlds around the galaxy. They challenge for glory to be the best.

Downsmack was a brand and a wrestling television program which was owned by RWCWF. The arena looks similar to the WWE Smackdown 2001 arena, but with different changes.

The entrance had a dark blue left hand fist in the center on top. From the left and right there are 2 video screens beside the fist, metal silver dark crystals background and a white hemisphere shaped minitron. The lighting has a metal rectangle cage on top of the entrance to hold the 8 lights. There are 2 medium light lamps at the left and right on the stage making it 4. The stage panel below is white.

The floor entrance is blue next to the down ramp and the barricades.

The whole ring was white, except the turnbuckle pad was blue and says ARC in white since this is Arc Planet. It has blue ropes, the 4 apron sides are white and it has their main Downsmack logo text font which is colored completely white with a blue line and then a red outline. The ring mat has the Downsmack logo too on the right side on the center.

The announce table is blue on the center with a Downsmack logo, the rest of the sides of the announce table is white and grey.

RWCWF was inspired by the WWE Smackdown arena, especially RWCWF's other brand Rama was inspired by the WWE 2002 Raw arena.

In the planet, to the country, around the cities, at the arena, it was empty since there was no one around except the Toads that are just working by cleaning, fixing and setting up the seats, barricades, announce tables, mats and the ring for tomorrow's show to start.

The 400-pound Samoan wrestler Rikishi is standing there on the mats near the ring on the right side just placing his hands on the ring's canvas mat looking down. He was wearing his original wrestling attire gear, his white necklace, black elbow pads, wristbands, his wrestling tights that says 'Rikishi' in red, his black kneepads near and connected to his boots.

"I'm been asked a lot of questions recently by workers, staffs and some superstars," he said to himself. "Why am I doing here at Arc Planet, wrestling at RWCWF?"

He put his hands off the ring's canvas. "Well I ask them and to myself," he answered. He walked around the sides of the ring. "The reason why I am wrestling at RWCWF is because I want to see what it's like to wrestle here, it got some better ratings, there are a lot of superstars that came from other worlds around the galaxies and are different species," he pointed out these points. He stopped on the front side of the ring. "And I also want to challenge and face them!"

He climbed onto the ring and went inside by going through the ropes. "I want to see and have more fans around the galaxy. And I want to be a famous superstar in RWCWF," he answered as he stood there. "But first I got to start from the beginning of a lower rank till the end to becoming a famous superstar."

"This is similar to like WWE even the rest of the other wrestling companies, but this one has different match types, wrestlers and championships to accomplish. There is going to be blood, sweat and tears during ringside since the fight has some pain in it to go through. Even more to it I will see!" He mentioned. "I hope to become famous in the RWCWF."

He walks straight and went out of the ring. "Will I become one or will I fail of just being a weak superstar like some jobber just like in the WWE?" He worried while walking away heading to the entrance leaving the ring. "Well next week is the day where it's going to start. My first match… I better be ready. Since I'm a newcomer here."

He stopped at the entrance noting. "RWCWF started in 2002 and lived for 12 years since 2014…!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sooner or later in future stories I will explain more information about the J25 The Arc King series of stuff, especially RWCWF by both on my storyline, timeline, places, characters, weapons, vehicles, groups, etc... and etc... That are created by me on the stories, past stories and future stories such as these:**

-Arc Planet is J25 The Arc king's homeworld.

-Manda is a country in Arc Planet.

-Yeah RWCWF I was inspired by _WWE_, especially the Downsmack Arena being based on the _Smackdown_ Arena, next to the Rama Arena based on the _Raw_ Arena. Also other wrestling companies.

-Mr. Toad is my OC, he's a Toad _**(Mario) **_**not Mr. Toad from _'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad.'_**

-J25 The Arc King is my OC.

**After you reading a certain chapter, underneath the author's notes, just in case you don't know any of the fictional stuff. I will list their names and where are they from in case nobody will not be confused from wondering who is that character, place or thing, etc... they might not be familiar with or might be familiar with. **

**Species:** Toads _**(Mario.)** _

**Locations:** Smackdown, Raw _**(WWE) **_

**Brand:** WWE **_(WWE)_**


	2. Welcoming

**Welcoming**

**Day 1**

**Time: 9:00 PM**

**Location: Arc Planet, Manda country, Downsmack Arena.**

Tonight is Downsmack. The fireworks were rising up and down from the entrance stage for 10 seconds going through left and right each time. The crowd of Toads were cheering, raising their hands and signs up happy that RWCWF Downsmack is about to begin.

2 commentators are sitting at their chairs at their left announce table. The other right announce table was empty with nobody sitting.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Around the cities live at Manda! Welcome to Friday night Downsmack!" A RWCWF commentator introduced. "I'm Nite Owl here, with Thomas A. Merrick."

"Nice to meet you guys," Merrick waved. "That's right, it's back to where we all started 9 pay-per-views once again. With our 12 matches going to start just like those years."

"Like last year's WrestleMidna it was professional and it was shocking," Nite Owl pointed out. "The 3 top best matches at WrestleMidna were Konan and Lightning vs Applejack and DJ P0N-3. Rouge the Bat vs Midna vs Rainbow Dash. And J25 The Arc King vs Rukia Kuchiki."

"The war between Arc Planet and Equestria," Merrick said. "Konan and Lightning vs Applejack and DJ P0N-3. Well it seems the 2 of these divas between 2nd and 3rd heroes are about to face each other to fight for their home worlds between Arc Planet and Equestria. It seems Applejack and DJ P0N-3 throw in all of their skills to beat Konan and Lightning to fight for freedom for Equestria and to win the Tag Team Championships."

"Rouge the Bat vs Midna vs Rainbow Dash. The past, modern and future generations against each other. Rainbow Dash has won and run this future," Nite Owl spoken.

"Rouge the Bat wanted to participle to defeat both of them just to bring the past generation era for J25. Midna in the other hand wanted to keep the modern era happening to make things feel neutral of being the same. And Rainbow Dash wanted to start a new generation era to make this a better future."

"Well 2008 vs 2009 vs 2012, the triple threat match between these divas, Rainbow Dash has won twice against Midna, defeating her last year at ManiaWrestle. She owns the Women's Champion once again."

"It seems the future has dominated the past and modern eras. Time is to move on, the past and modern is over it's now the future."

Nite Owl took a deep breath. "J25 The Arc King vs Rukia Kuchiki. A superstar vs a diva, it wasn't a battle for Arc Planet or for Equestria, it was more of a test if J25 The Arc King is a true AntiWomen Hitter just like Rukia Kuchiki, the one that trained him on all these years. Rukia wanted to show J25 that attacking Equestria doesn't make him an AntiWomen Hitter, but makes him a Women Hitter so she's testing by challenging him to face his own master while J25 is the student!"

"In the end J25 has fallen and was beaten by his master, after all of the damage he has taken his self defense made him lost his momentum and he didn't want to hit a woman like his master Rukia Kuchiki," Merrick noted. "Even though he attacked about like 20 times or more?"

"Yeah, but Equestria has won and Rukia Kuchiki taught the King a lesson of payback. Poor J25, Midna, Konan and Lightning… It was for Arc Planet and its people…"

"They could have gave Equestria freedom and the ponies a chance, instead of fighting which won't solve anything but cause destruction."

"Well that's pretty much the end, even though right now is the road to WrestleMidna!"

"Aww I miss the good old days when it was called ManiaWrestle, but now J25 The Arc King owns the company and infected ManiaWrestle with the Midna virus thanks to his and by his wife Midna the Twilight Princess and the Arc Queen."

"Well J25 The Arc King owns this company, his Anti-Women Hitter military army, and this planet which he can do whatever he wants. At least we don't get to see those 'Evil Enemies' ever once again till 2000 to 2012 since they were banned in Arc Planet and RWCWF so that means no more women hitters!"

"Well folks, well let's see what happens in the next 3 weeks of Downsmack then the 4th week its Abomination…"

* * *

Time passes…

In the hallways around the lockers, Rikishi was just sitting down on a steel chair near a small round wooden desk with a laptop on top. He was just looking at his RWCWF account on the laptop.

Someone was walking down the hall and sees Rikishi.

"Hey, you must be the new guy?" He pointed out while walking towards Rikishi.

"Yes I am…" Rikishi answered. "You are?"

"My name is Coach Z, the name's with the oat Z," he introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you," Rikishi said and then he stand up and shake his hand. "My name is Rikishi."

"Pleasure to meet you," Coach Z said. "I am a backstage interviewer. I interview superstars, divas before their match, after their match or just ask them questions, especially people and… Well other people."

"That's interesting Coach Z," Rikishi said.

"Now tell me about yourself Rikishi…"

"Well I am a human being, a Samoan American professional wrestler known as the 400-pound Samoan WWE superstar wrestler. I wrestle at other wrestling companies but mostly the WWE. I was a one-time secondary title champion, one time tag team champion and a two time alternate tag team champion," Rikishi answered. "I was a pretty strong wrestler and I was famous. Then I have my kids, the Usos that wrestle at the WWE, Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso. They're my twins that are high flying best superstars and I love em."

"That's pretty cool, your story," Coach Z smiled. "I'm been in this company for many years."

"The reason why I am wrestling in RWCWF is because I want to see what's it like to wrestle here and face challenges from different superstar species around the galaxy. I am interesting in your company."

"Indeed, it's to try something new and to check it if you like it or not. I am not good nor bad, I'm just neutral. I'm just doing my job interviewing everyone," he answered while crossing his arms. "Well up next is the 2nd match, since the 1st match was over, then next is the 3rd match which is your first match on Downsmack, you vs Yun-seong. A human and a Korean superstar that hasn't even wrestle that often and he haven't been in the company for months and years."

"Who is he anyway?"

"Well I already told you the first line. He's a super lightweight wrestler, kind of a high flyer with speed. He's just returning today to face you since he hasn't been here for a while and he's wondering who the newcomer he's going to face is."

"He might be like a part-time wrestler or something."

"Well I guess so…"

"Hey Coach Z!" A man yelled. "Get Over here our match is next!"

"Aww shit I never knew I had a match today, well I better get going before Strong Bad gets angry. If you need to ask any questions, feel free to ask." Coach Z started running and then he stopped for a second. "Oh and by the way, welcome to RWCWF and Arc Planet. I hope you enjoy your stay Rikishi…" He welcomed him then ran away to see Strong Bad.

"Wow I never knew he was a RWCWF superstar too I guess?" Rikishi wondered while looking at Coach Z run as quick as possible for his match tonight he has to participate. Rikishi sits down on the steel chair and continues to check on his RWCWF account on the laptop.

"_Wow this is the new superstar in the RWCWF,"_ Nite Owl assumed while announcing.

"_Yup a newcomer that is ready to be part of the RWCWF. I hope he enjoys this company and I hope to see him be a famous RWCWF superstar,"_ Merrick announced.

"_After practicing on the Houseshow, then private wrestling companies and to RWCWF, this new superstar didn't want to fight in Trailer around Downsmack."_

"_Well at least he's here right now…"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Characters: **Nite Owl _**(Watchmen,) **_Merrick _**(Call of Duty: Ghosts,)** _Applejack, DJ P0N-3, Rainbow Dash _**(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,) **_Konan _**(Naruto: Shippuden,) **_Lightning _**(Final Fantasy XIII,)** _Rouge the Bat _**(Sonic the Hedgehog,) **_Rukia Kuchiki_ **(Bleach,) **_Coach Z, Strong Bad _**(Homestar Runner,) **_Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso _**(WWE,) **_Yun-Seong _**(Soul Calibur.) **_

**Locations:** Equestria _**(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)** _


End file.
